E-mail recipients are not profiled for their behavior on-site after clicking from an e-mail. E-mail click data and site behavior data are measured separately, if at all, but not together. E-mail providers do not measure onsite behavior, nor are site analytics packages integrated with e-mail.
The present invention generally relates to a computerized system and method. More specifically, the invention is a computerized system and method for linkage of e-mail opens and click throughs to a user's online click stream and the tracking of an individual's interests and activity on a destination site.
It is an object of the invention to provide a computerized system and method to unify e-mail click data and behavioral data by setting a domain tracking cookie and measuring on-site user behavior.
What is really needed is a computerized system and method that utilizes a linkage of e-mail opens and click throughs to a user's online click stream and the tracking of an individual's interests and activity on a destination site to a user's online click stream.